


Fight for Dominance

by MadameJustice



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Baron's Naked, Dominance, Insecure Baron, Insecurity, M/M, Mind Games, Seduction, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameJustice/pseuds/MadameJustice
Summary: Baron may be bigger, stronger and tougher than Finn and he takes full advantage of that. But underneath all that Baron is a scared, insecure little boy who needs a real man to put him in place.





	1. Shower Time

Steam began to fill his changing room, so much of it in that bathroom it probably looked like fog by now. "Bear?" Finn called out after a gentle knock, no response. Probably because he wasn't used to being called that. Finn was the only one brave enough to give Baron pet names. Some were for teasing, some he meant. Bear was one of them. "Barry?" That one was for teasing. "Baron!" He shouted out of annoyance.    

 

“I’m in the shower!” His answer before coming into the bathroom to see a tall figure standing behind the frosted glass door. “Get out!” Wasting no time to give orders. Probably scared of someone seeing his body. Even back at NXT Baron would always go into a bathroom stall to avoid taking off his clothes in front of the others. Finn wasn’t going anywhere. He wanted Baron and since the former Lone Wolf, now Stephanie’s stooge wanted a challenge then so be it. 

“It’s okay, love, it’s me, Fi-“ 

 

 **“I’M IN THE SHOWER! _GET! OUT!_ ”** 

 

Out of nowhere, a burst of rage came out. Was Finn already in his head or was it an act of dominance? So, the little bastard wanted to be a punk, huh? Then so be it. 

“No need to be rude.” He shrugged before his eyes caught sight of Baron’s towel. “What you’ve got is the same as mine.” Smirking wide before snatching the blue cloth off the rack. “We’re both men after all.” 

“Go fuck yourself!” 

“My!” A phony gasp escaping Finn’s lips. “Such a mouth you have.” He was waiting. Baron was insecure about his body. All the trolls on twitter got to him somehow. Even Cena called him skinny-fat on live television! That would crush anyone. “I just wanted to congratulate you on your match... _darling_.” His big puppy dog eyes and a little pout was all out. As if Baron was standing right in front of him. "You gave Elias a good beat down, tonight." 

“FUCK OFF!” Another shout, echoing through the small bathroom. It wasn’t working and Baron was taking too long. He needed the taller man to come out now. But the constable’s ego was getting in the way. “GET OUT!” 

“Why are you so mad?” While Baron shouted orders, Finn spoke softly. He was gentle and friendly while his prey was angry and stubborn. “Is this about those tweets? I thought you don’t focus on the past?” Tilting his head, holding the towel closer to his chest. 

“I said get out of here! I’m in the shower!” 

“Fine.” He huffed, walking to the door. “Bye, Baron.” He wasn’t leaving, that was for damn sure, but he would wait until a naked Baron came out. His body exposed and Finn could see every tattoo, all the water beads dripping from his skin and every inch of that long body. His smirk returned once he heard water shut off. Did Baron think he left so soon? That quick? He stood in the doorway of the restroom. Waiting. 

 

  

**“HEY, _RUNT!”_**

 

 

He called after Finn, anger now consuming him. “Where’s my towel!?” Scanning the room for it as if that cloth was life support. All he could think about was getting that towel back. 

“Why,” Chuckling at the constable hiding behind the shower door, only brave enough to stick his head out. So afraid to show his body. So afraid to expose not only his physical being but what he was on the inside. Afraid. Timid. Easy to _break._ “It’s right here.” Holding it out, waiting for his plan to fall into place.

 

_“Come and get it, **Bear.** ” _


	2. Finn Balor vs Roxanne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baron’s plan to get laid back fires thanks to Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted to do this a week before their Extreme Rules Match but time got in the way and I'm doing it now. ENJOY!!!!! ^_^

He didn't know what was worst. His ears bleeding from Baron's singing or the current pain he had in his testicles. Either way, Baron caused his pain and now he had to retaliate. Searching for the little punk was harder than he thought. For someone who was six foot eight, covered in tattoos, and bald happened to be very good at hiding. "Where are you, you little bastard?" He muttered under his breath. That became Baron's new nickname throughout the process. Baron had one for him, so, why not have one or Baron?

"Huggy Bear?" Approaching his locker room. Who knew the sight of some letters spelling out “Constable Corbin” would bring such joy to the Irish man’s heart. “Barry~!” His smirk returned, pounding on the door would get Baron’s attention. 

 

**“WHAT!?!”**

 

And so it did. The door flung open and out came a furious constable. 

“That’s a great way to greet people.” 

“I'm surprised you still got your deep voice. I thought after your testies went up inside you, you’d be talking like a girl!” His insults were weak but at least he was making an effort. He was probably tired after the match. “That’s what you get for peeping on me in the shower, runt!” Gripping the doorknob tight, he attempted to shut the door. 

Finn was quick to put his foot in the doorway. “Wait a sec, love!” 

 

 

**“WHAT NOW!?”**

 

 

Finn pursed his lips. It was becoming annoying that Baron thought shouting would work. That and swinging the door open again. This time it fell off the hinges. “FUCK!” His blood boiled at the sight of Finn. Why was this man coming to him after his nads met with the top rope? 

“How about we make a wager?” Looking at the broken door, admiring the larger man’s strength. 

“Like what?” Still annoyed, wanting him to leave already. 

“Whoever loses at Extreme Rules has to take the winner on a date.” This had to help get inside Baron’s head. Have the man mind fuck himself into insanity. The more he believes he can beat Finn, the more control his opponent has. 

“I already have a date.” He had to be lying. He was saying that out of fear. He was intimidated! 

“You have a date for Monday night when you’re going to be working?” 

“And the week after that and the week after that.” It was like his glare became his favorite expression for Finn. “And she’s way hotter than you!” 

“Oh, really?” 

“Yeah!” Now, his smirk came. Besides the glare, that smirk was the only expression he got once in Baron’s sight. “Only a couple more dates and that broad is _**finally**_ going to put out!” His smirk was followed by an evil chuckle. “Now, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!” 

 

 

**_________**

 

 

Two weeks passed and still no date. Now, Baron was playing Finn. Now, Baron had to be punished. “Great, first I have to deal with McIntyre, now I have to deal with some broad trying to steal Baron!” Muttering under his breath, holding onto his crotch. Still hurting from an accidental kick from Drew...at least he hoped it was. "Flattered the big guy's in love with my cock but **_WRONG_ ** BIG GUY!" Once again his impatience grew. He had to find Baron and find him fast. 

Good thing he just so happened to run into Owens. Well...more like drive him into a wall. “Where’s Corbin?!” He growled, continuing to press his forearm against Kevin’s throat. 

“He’s on...a date!” Coughing out his words, wheezing every time all of Finn’s strength pressed against his airway. 

“WHO!?” 

“Some girl...named-...Roxanne!” 

“WHERE!?” 

“I don’t know! I swear!” More pressure applied. 

“TALK!” 

“Bar! HOTEL BAR!” 

 

 

**_________**

 

 

 

No wonder he only wanted to take her to the hotel. He didn’t want to be seen in public with her! Her little black dress was so short, she kept having to pull it down. It was so low cut anyone could see her rack from a mile away. They were probably fake judging by how big they were. Her face was caked with makeup and her bleach blonde hair didn’t help.

 

She was a cheap date. 

She was a cheap bar date. 

She was a cheap bar date who looked like a hooker! 

 

“That bitch!” He hissed under his breath, clutching the roses in his hand tightly. Baron wanted a date? It better be with Finn. “Darlin’~!” He stiffened at the sound of his voice. He’d recognize Finn’s voice anywhere. He didn’t turn around. He stayed quiet. “Great.” Finn sighed. “Now, he thinks I’m a T-Rex.” If Baron didn’t move, Finn wouldn’t see him. “Baby!” He called out again, walking over to them. “Barry?” Baron stiffened even more. 

“Bear, this guy’s talking to you.” His dated pointed out. 

“Oh?” His eyes widened, shooting the larger man a look. “So, _she_ can call you Bear but _I_ can’t?” 

“Baron, who is this guy?” 

“Just-just ignore him!” A quick whisper-shout to silence the bimbo. 

**“Don’t ignore me!”**

“Go away!” Another whisper-shout. “I _really_ like this girl.” Rubbing her knee, giving a kind smile. All to trick her into staying and going to bed with him. 

“What girl?” Tilting his head, pointing at the woman. “I thought this was...what did you say? The **broad** who’ll _finally_ put out tonight?”

”You think I’m a piece of wood?!” She gasped.

“...you mean board?” Maybe she was a natural blonde? Maybe that wasn’t hair dye after all? Maybe the dye seeped through her scalp, killing most of her brain cells? 

“What?” Her eyes widened in horror. “Baron! You think I’m boring?!” 

“He sure doesn’t think you’re a Rhodes Scholar.” Looking away awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.  

“Baby, I think you’re so cool!” 

“When you’re holding on to the hopes she’ll still fuck you?”

“SHUT UP!” 

“Baron, how could you?! You told me I was _special!”_  

“I think he meant a **different** kind of special.” 

**“BALOR! SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!”**

“I didn’t go away when you were in the shower so what makes you think now?” 

“You guys shower together?!”

”Yeah, dumbass, we have communal showers at our job!” Then the realization came crashing in. Finn's work here was done and Baron now lost any chance of ever sleeping with Roxanne. “Roxy! I am so sorry!”

“You know what?! How about _**I**_ go away!” And off she went. 

Finn’s plan fell through while Baron’s backfired. “Looks like you’re not getting laid, love.” He smiled proudly at the defeated man. Knowing he was winning and no matter how many times Baron yelled at him, fought with him, glared at him, Finn always had the upper hand. But now Baron was breaking. He snapped. He looked over at the man who ruined his date. 

“Don’t look at me, big guy. It takes a lot more than cheap drinks and stale peanuts to get with me.” 

He stood up from the stool. Staring down at the smaller man, his eyes traveled down to the roses. “Those for me?” He asked, pulling out a lighter and a cigar.

”No, I just love buying flowers for myself.”

“Mm,” Baron nodded, putting the cigar in his mouth. He ignored the waiter informing he couldn’t smoke inside. He stayed calm. No yelling. No screaming. Just snatching the bouquet and using the lighter to set it on fire. Using the flames to light his cigar. “You want a date so bad?” Taking in a huff. “Fine.” Blowing the smoke in the smaller man’s face. “Next week. You and me. One on one.” His last words before throwing the flowers on the floor. 

Finn stomped on them to put out the flames, trying to calm everyone down and stop a few women from screaming. Only to look back up and see Baron was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like how this is going so far? Then like and comment below ^_^


	3. Piece of Ass or Extraordinary?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baron hits Finn where it hurt.

“So, he just lit them on fire? In the middle of the restaurant?”

“Yep.” Nodding as he continued his story. Pursing his lips at the recent memory of the bartender telling Finn he nor Baron were ever allowed back. “And guess you who put out the fire?” Using his thumbs to point at himself, only earning more laughs from Roman.

”I don’t know what’s going on between you guys but whatever it is, I hope you win.” 

“I will.” Bumping fists before going their separate ways. It felt good to see Corbin get destroyed tonight. He had been asking for it since day one. Tonight, Finn came out on top and now he waited. Waited for Baron to finally submit. Until then, nothing else mattered. “Better get ready for my match soon.” Adjusting his jacket before entering the empty locker room. 

 _“You think you’re better than me?”_ He jumped at the sudden the door slamming shut. Only to see an emotionless Baron. His eyes looked dead. Like he gave up. Like he had nothing else to lose. So what was so bad if he snapped? “First...Roman punches me in the face. As always going unpunished. Then he gives my ribs a cheap shot.” He wasn’t clutching his ribs anymore. He looked numb. He was waiting though. He hid behind the door and waited for his personal _threat_ to arrive. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t be smirking at him.” A simple shrug, not paying much mind to what Baron had in store for them. “I would’ve done the same, love-“

“No. NO!” Stepping back at the sudden shouting, making Finn fully aware he wasn’t dealing with a normal constable. “Amazing.” Shaking his head, his eyes now looking at the smaller man in disgust. “You still think you matter.”

”...I do matter, Baron.” His voice barely above a whisper. This wasn't the usual Baron Corbin. The Constable never acted like this. Even back when he was the Lonewolf. 

“NO, YOU DON’T!” Another scream, making the smaller man back up more. “Where was your **_Balor club_** when you were injured?!” 

“Where were your _friends_ when you were injured?!” 

“What did this company have planned for your **return!?”** His words felt knives. It was no secret he was made to start from square one. The past year alone felt like everyone was given a title opportunity. Everyone except Finn. Even the fans were sick of it. Some went to social media and suggested he return to NJW where he would get more respect. “No one missed you. No one _cared_ about you!” 

“My fans did...” 

“They didn’t miss you. They missed your **_tight ass and six-pack!”_** Now face to face. His eyes staring daggers at his enemy. “Look at you!” Another look of disgust. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were a stripper!” 

“I’m just  in great shape.” 

“You don’t think I notice? I see it all the time!” 

“See what?!”

”You flaunt your ass wherever you go!” Shouting down at him once more. “You go out to that ring wearing next to nothing, shit, your Instagram is nothing but shirtless pics and ass shots!” He couldn’t tell if Baron spoke insults or the truth. “Fuck stripper, your Instagram is that of a porn star!” 

“Here’s a dollar, why don’t you take your clothes off?” Flicking the wrinkly bill at him after ripping it from his pocket. 

“Your fans are nothing more but teen girls who lust after you! They don’t give a shit if you can wrestle, they want to **fuck** you!” 

“Hope you stay in shape.” Finn didn’t speak. He didn’t look up. His eyes stayed on the crumpled dollar bill. “Because the second you let yourself go, you’ll be nothing to them.” The last brutal words he hammered into the Irishman’s broken heart and bruised ego. “Keep being a piece of ass to them, Balor.” Turning his back, finally getting the one up he needed. “Remember, the more skin you show the more zeros on your check.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be honest, Ladies! ...and guys.
> 
> Is Baron right? 
> 
> Is Finn just eye candy or an amazing performer?


	4. Baron's King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn Balor may mean nothing to Baron but the Demon King is his whole world.

He was scared. For the first time in years, he was scared. Scared of whatever the fuck that was in the ring. Scared of what it could do and what it  _would_  do. 

 

 

 

How could someone so small control something so big? So strong. So...dominant. 

 

Finn Balor could go fuck himself. Baron would rather die than submit to something like him. 

 

 

But the Demon...

 

 

The Demon King was _the one!_

 

_His soulmate!_

 

_His one true love!_

 

**His master**

 

 

The Lone Wolf was long gone but if the Demon King wanted him to return he would! Be his prince? He would! Be his dog? He would! He would bow to his king out of respect, fear, and love. But in order to do that, he would have to prove himself worthy. 

 

 

 

 

** ____________ **

 

 

 

 

"That was a good beatdown you gave Corbin last night." The short man turned to see the new champion. Hadn’t been twenty-four hours and yet he was already holding that belt like he had it for years. He knew Finn would be coming for him but tonight they would bask in their victories. 

“Wanted to show Baron I’m more than some pretty face.” He shrugged, looking around for the locker room. “Maybe now he’ll finally-“ 

“Mr. Balor, you need to come with me.” A woman approached them smiling wide. “Constable Corbin has your dressing room ready.” Beckoning Finn to follow her. This wasn’t going to be good. He wondered what it was this time. Another Finn’s Fun House or a dumpster? They had been doing it for so long they both were running out of ideas. 

“See ya.” Nodding at Roman before following the woman. Already prepared for whatever insult Baron had in store. 

“Here we are!” A quick nod of thanks and in he went. Not expecting to find what he saw next. _Fit for a King._ Cursive letters were written in red ink on a letter he found on the leather sofa. And it was. Red roses on all the flowers, some petals scattered all over the floor, top dollar champagne in buckets of ice, and delicious food still piping hot left in the middle of the room. On that table sat steaks of all cuts, a large lobster and a variety of fruits. 

He was confused. Did that woman take him to Roman’s instead? Maybe Vince was coming tonight? Was this a trick? ....Was the food poisoned? 

His mind was racing all he could do was snatch the letter off the sofa. It would explain everything. 

 

 

 

_My King,_

 

_From this point on my heart only beats for you. You are my king, my hero, my world. We have so much in common! We both love striking fear in the ones who enrage us and leaving a trail of broken bodies._

 

_I can’t believe you were ever shy but I’m glad you broke out of your shell before you met me. I know you’ve been hurt in the past but I’ll never hurt you like that. I’m hurt when you’re hurt! I ache for you and you only. When you’re gone I’m half agony, half hope. One half is hurting while the other awaits your return._

 

**_I want to die loving you._ **

 

_I want you to be the last man who kisses me...holds me...ravish me! I cherish each and every moment with you. You are the first thing I think in the morning and the last at night._

 

_I love to hear you laugh at the pain and suffering of others. I love to see you smile as others cry. I want to watch you eat as others starve._

 

_You are irresistible to me and I don’t know how anyone could let you go. I know I never will._

 

_I didn’t use to be romantic but you bring it out of me. You have taught me so much in the little time we had last night and I admire your strength. The one thing I love about you is how you completely dominate me._

 

_I want to give you my all. I want to carry your heirs. I want to be your slave._

 

 

_Love always,_

_Baron_

 

_P.S. I like that tongue of yours. Hope you can use it for fun with me ;)_

 

 

 

”I think I took this too far...”  

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your thoughts and criticism below! ^_^


End file.
